The LIR Storage Dimension
The LSD is LIR 's dimension. Info The LSD, or LIR Storage Dimension, can be manipulated by LIR's thoughts. It is accessed by the tiny portal inside LIR's head. The dimension is made of thousands of giant hollow metal containers, with all sorts of junk inside. The junk comes when LIR wants something, and it appears in the LSD. the LSD can also open random portals to any other dimension or place. It is almost entirely dark there, with thousands of junk and creatures fighting for survival. There are a number of species that don't stay in a certain area or are divided into other types in the LSD. They are: The Zord The Zord are aliens that pilot huge robot alien tripods that have no eating system so they must take blood from other creatures. The Daleks They have begun a powerful invasion of the LSD. Slimey Slimey is LIR's pet artificially programmed blob of goo that has a will of it's own. It's Slimey's sole purpose to protect and help LIR as well as defend the LSD. The Giants Named after LIR, the Giants are a race of giant ants. There are thousands of varieties, some that see, some that don't, some that talk and some that don't talk, and they vary in size, but the smallest would be the size of a wolf. Almost all of them protect and serve the queen and larvae, just like their smaller counterparts, but they are smarter, and capable of many things that the small ants can't. A notable ability that both the Giants and the small ants have in common is the fact that they can lift many times their own weight. The Dracohelmis A Dracohelmis is a huge, scaly worm. They use a number of methods to get around, including smell and vibration sensing. Their heads have many teeth in rings, which can produce powerful electric arcs from one tooth to the other in order to ignite a flammable gas that they produce. Though they are omnivorous, they also prefer meat, and have some varieties in size, scale color and design, head design or type, and hunting strategy. They also tunnel frequently, just like normal worms, and although they don't need the moisture, the ground makes a good home for them. Vilevine Vilevine is pretty much the most dangerous plant species in existence. It is known for it's ability to spread a mile a second if it needs to. Each seed has a brain at the center. They are intelligent and can communicate telepathically. They love fire and heat, and are often found by a lava source. They are also capable of releasing deadly brain fungi, which takes control of the host and brings it to the plant brain for consumption, or spreads to other creatures first. They all have a strange weakness for lemonade, which burns the vine and, if used correctly, can burn the plant brain. Vilevine is separated into three main classes: Roots, Minions, and Stations. Roots are the control centers, or the foundation of a Vilevine empire. They are living and telepathically communicate with each other. Minions are separate soldier plants used to collect energy by eating living or nonliving things, and then transferring the energy to the Root. There are many kinds of Minions. The Minions communicate telepathically with each other and their Root. Stations are stationary plants that serve a variety of tasks. An example of these is energy transfer to the Root, and storage. Most Stations aren't sapient, but some are equipped with the ability to sense warmbloods and cold-bloods, as well as plants, in order to trap intruders. The Drize the Drize is a name given to giant bees and wasps. Like the Giants, they are intelligent and capable of speech, but they string two words with similar meanings together at times. They have a good relationship with the Giants, and work together to fight enemies. They also make very good honey. Polilinkqusk Polilinkqusk is a species of sentient clouds of gas that can kill anything that breathes it, but only if it wants to. It can move by itself, and is harmful to skin as well, causing itchy rashes similar to mosquito bites. Once a Polilinkqusk particle enters it's target, it feeds off of the food the host eats. It uses the energy from the host's food to reproduce. This process is called Polilinkquskis. Symptoms of Polilinkquskis includes breathing the gas out, and aches. If no food is supplied to feed the Polilinkqusk, then it begins to eat the host itself. The gas can change color at will in order to trick an enemy or hide, but it is usually pink. It was first reported emerging from a portal that opened. Polilinkqusk's greatest weakness is water, but it can also be smothered in fire. Different people react differently to Polilinquskis. For example, when Invader Vax was infested, he laughed strangely and pulled out his eyes. Rryko The Rryko are giant spiders. They are allies with the Drize and the Giants, and are favored for their ability to make silk, which is used for many things. They can speak and are intelligent, and are very different. Krokkolakken The Krokkolakken are a terrible race of creatures made of wood and sticks. To reproduce, they must 'enchant' normal wood or anything wood-based, which forms into a new Krokkolakka. As such, they can vary in size and shape. Because of their need of normal wood to reproduce, a colony of Krokkolakken grows and lives in it's own forest, which is tended to and cared for by them. However, they are very territorial and will not hesitate to impale anything that isn't their kind that wandered into their forests. Depending on the colony chief's decisions, Krokkolakken may invade places to expand their forest. Not much is known about how they move, see, hear, and smell, as well as how they perform other necessary functions. Luckily, they are very weak to fire. =Regions= The LSD has a number of known regions or region types, including: The Cushion The Cushion is a made up of all things fluffy and comfortable. There are fifty-foot long matresses, huge masses of cotton and memory foam, and tons and tons of feathers. It stretches for miles and offers the perfect relaxation spot. And it's not just a couple feet deep. It's thousands of miles thick, and although it's good for sleeping, visitors must stay close to the surface or they might get lost and die in a never-ending labrynth of fluffy things. It's visible surface is miniscule compared to the rest of the Cushion that is hidden. The Jungle The Jungle is a ginormous and thick assembly of plants, both intelligent and seemingly thoughtless. There are vines that move on their own and love heat, there are trees that walk and flowers with eyes called Gazeys. Most are harmless and happy to find visitors, but others are more hostile. The Wash The Wash is a huge sea of water, with rocky, jagged islands and lots of fish. But fish aren't the only thing that is alive in The Wash. The water is as well. Hold a torch to specific regions of the water and it fights back furiously. Don't anger the water. The Urbans The Urbans is a region type that has cities in it. These regions are spread out around the LSD and the cities are very different. Many are abandoned or full of the dead remains of whatever died in them. Some are even haunted by powerful ghosts. Candy Lands Candy Lands is a region type that is made of candy, dessert, and treats. There are numerous Candy Lands, and they are known for their frigid or cold environments. An example of a Candy Land is Candy-anada, which is also a nation. Administration Facility The Administration Facility Is an entire container dedicated to keeping the peace in the LSD, or at least preventing total chaos. It contains the Persistence Machine, the Species Freezer, and othee high tech devices. Many of them require special codes that only LIR or Lurk know. It is heavily guarded and has a Stubborn Shield, which only LIR and Lurk can pass. Technology The creatures of the LSD use lots of types of technology. These are a few examples of them, but there are many more. Paper Paper is easily gotten from the LSD, usually from trees. Super-dried silk is also used as a substitute. Electricity Electricity is widely used in the LSD. However, there are more unlimited sources of it in the LSD. Hardlight Hardlight is a process where electrons are moved into a solid form. It is used in many things, from bridges, to instant wings ,shields, and armor. Glow-glue Glow-glue is a brightly glowing sticky substance that can be different colors. It is used mostly by the Drize for streetlights. Silk The Rryko can make many types of silk, which is used in mamy things like medicine, ropes, and super-strong duck tape. Facts of Doom * The lighting in the LSD can be made from anything, from randomly floating lamps, to small stars, to wildfires and headlights from Zord tripods. *Because the LSD is a dimension, it is different from a universe, so the containers go on forever and ever, meaning the Daleks could never conquer it all. Also, since the dimension is under complete control by LIR, it could never be conquered because he can simply wish the invaders away. Category:Dimensions and universes